


His Angel

by KingKrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione...the beginning of the end. (Originally written in 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add my stories to AO3. This was originally written and published in 2005.

Draco stared at the angel in front of him. How he yearned to hold her, longed to touch her, it was driving him crazy that he couldn’t even speak to her. The angel of his past, present, and future. The one being of his very existence. It was like the world hated him and took away the thing that had meant the most. 

This angel just in front of him. So close, but yet so far away. He cursed those around him, for they knew not of his feelings. His longings, his yearnings, his so so deep desires. His heart was burning, aching for his one and only. His angel of light, when he was the angel of darkness. 

His heart was pure, though there were those who would think not. He had done many terrible things in his life. He must admit, falling in love had to be one of them. 

Why couldn’t those around him see how he felt? Was he meant to live a life in an eternal hell? Why did his father have to be on the side of darkness? And why must he go with him?

The minutes turned to hours, the hours to days, the days to months, and the months to years. For years he had kept this secret inside of himself. Never telling a soul. It took so long for him to even admit it to himself. How could he possible admit it to anyone else? Oh he had came very close once. Yes once he had almost whispered the forbidden words to his angel of desires. He had come so close, but then he remembered his place. He could never tell her he loved her. Never. 

He spoke less and less everyday. His only wish was to watch his angel from afar. He had of course done this ever since he had laid eyes on her. As the years had passed he became heartless and cold. The only thing that kept him alive was her. Her face, her voice, her smile. She had such a warm smile. 

He loved to look at her. Even if only for a moment. Which was usually what he could spare. And every second he could spare was reserved for her, and for her only. 

Depression sometimes took him. Those were the days when he knew he was not able to look at her. Or hear her voice. Her sweet sweet voice. 

In his first year he grew accustomed to watching her from afar. He became a bit obsessive you might even say. His day was never complete without one glimpse. He remembered when they had both been sentenced to detention and it being served in the Forbidden Forest. How he had so hoped to be paired up with her. Sadly it wasn’t meant to be though. 

In his second year he had called her cruel names and yet still worshiped the ground she walked on. Only he knew that though. Never would she know that he had beaten himself up many times for the things he had done. Then when she was thought to be dead, he couldn’t stand it. He found his world crumbling down around him.

In his third year the tables had turned on him when his angel had punched him. He was very proud of her doing that though. Even if had hurt like bloody hell. Then the time when he was attacked by that monster, oh how he hoped to grab her attention. It now seems to him very childish though. 

His fourth year came and with it the Yule Ball. He had sent her a small note telling her of his feelings and asking for her accompaniment. Anonymously of course. She had indeed kindly refused his offer, saying that she had all ready been asked by another. 

So his fifth year had came where he decided to completely block out the world around him. Yet as he did so his emotions became stronger and his feelings deeper. He spoke to no one, when he did only three words would come from his mouth, “Leave me be,” he would say. He hardly slept. For when he did his mind was taken over with dark thoughts. Of pain and misery, demons, plaguing his mind. 

His heart called out to the only one who could save him, but he was always pulled back in himself by the darkness in his mind. 

“You can never leave.” it constantly told him. 

He was bound, chained, to his every emotion. Once the darkness had over took him. There was no longer a light for him to run to. It had been taken away from him. Too long had it been taken away. Too long. Every night he would cry out for help, for some kind of solitude. 

Sometimes he would even pray, pray to heavens for mercy. Have mercy on him for he knew he did wrong. Oh had he done wrong. He done so many terrible things that he could feel his heart turning black. 

He seeked out for her once. Only once though. He had asked for her forgiveness. She thought he was just being cruel. She would never forgive him.

His life passed by. He never looked at her since then. He was not entitled to her forgiveness. He understood that. Him and her were never meant to be. 

 

She remembered the day he had asked for her forgiveness. She had refused to give it to him. He didn’t deserve it…did he? No of course not. He was selfish, only thinking of himself. But why then had she felt so guilty?

She watched him as he became thinner, paler, ghost-like in fact. Like he almost wasn’t there. His eyes once blue were now the ever so slight shade of gray. Emptiness. 

She was of course in denial of this for quite a while. She could never believe what she had seen in those eyes. Those eyes that seemed to devour you if you looked long enough. For so long she would not believe the truth that was in front of her. That is until she had truly seen the man behind the mask. The soulless young man who she thought she had hated. 

 

He was on the edge of death when she had finally gone to him. She took his hand in her and watched him sleep. 

It was days before he had awoken. When he did he smiled and tightened his hand around hers. She smiled at him and him at her. After that he knew everything was going to be okay. 

He knew he was slipping away though so he asked her for one last gift. A kiss. She didn’t say yes or no, she only moved toward him and hung her head over his looking down upon him. 

She moved closer to him until there foreheads were touching. Slowly she pressed her lips to his and tasted only sweetness. He tried to deepen the kiss as much as he could before he fell back against his pillow, exhausted

He looked at the beauty in front of him with longing. His emotions were finally set free. He could now live in peace within himself. 

They shared one last kiss before it happened. He gave her one last smile, a smile she would carry with her always. She tightened her grip on his hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. For she knew that this was the beginning of the end for them. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

He had finally said it. The one thing that he had wanted to say to her for as long as he could remember, but never could.

“I love you too.” She whispered back to him. More tears covered her face and her sight became blurry. 

She wiped them away only to see him closing his eyes one final time. 

She really couldn't believe that this was happening. After all this time they were finally together, only to loose each other. Her soul wept and her heart went out to him as he slipped away from her.

Draco lay there time slipping from him for the last time. He thanked the angel beside him for she had done for him.  
She had set him free. Free of all pain, of all misery. He was finally free of the darkness that surrounded him. 

His angel had set him free. Hermione Granger. His Angel.


End file.
